Siempre te espere
by makenshikumo
Summary: de nuevo esto  ES YAOi  si no lo toleras no lo leas   travis busca a su amado pequeño..  ¿quien sera?


Vincentxtravis

NOTAS INICIO: Hola de nuevo aquí makenshi con mi segundo ficc de Travis x Vincent O.O ni yo me los imagino juntos pero enjoy con esta pequeña historia que salio de mi loca cabeza .

Taitsu: al parecer el calor te afecta mucho para escribir estas idioteces -.-

Makenshi: eres cruel (se sienta en rincón llorando en forma chibi)

Reí: no lo tomes en cuenta es un teme a mi me gusta como escribes(la consuela abrazando muy cariñosamente lo que molesta notoriamente a Taitsu )

Taitsu: tu no te aproveches bastardo.(grito molesto y celoso? El peli blanco)

Reí : quieres pelear idiota(se lanza el rubio con el rostro vendado sobre Taitsu y se forma una nube de polvo entre ellos)

Makenshi: estos no se cansan (suspira) bueno continuando ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen y disfruten n.n

_**Siempre te espere**_

Esto se desarrolla durante silent Hill Origens

Y después se desarrolla después de silent Hill 3

Travis se dirigía al motel para conseguir mas información sobre lo ocurrido con sus padres en ese pueblo de pesadilla, pero en medio del camino escucho los llantos desconsolados de un niño que estaba siendo rodeado por un grupo de monstruos, sin tener la menor oportunidad de escapar.

El pequeño cerro los ojos esperando lo peor, pero ocurrió nada, asi que abrió los para encontrarse con un joven de unos 18 años (makenshi: se que Travis es mayor pero lo dejo de 18 años para que resulte mas simple) que sostenía un rifle de caza con el cual al parecer mato a los monstruos que lo rodeaban.

-¿estas bien niño?- pregunto muy preocupado Travis al ver al pequeño que con sus ojos verdes muy abiertos observaba através de sus gafas mirando a Travis con lo que se podría decir admiración y miedo?.

-si es..toy ..bien –respondió el niño para después reanudar su llanto. Por otro lado Travis abrazo al chico para calmarlo, pasaron varios minutos hasta que el pequeño se calmo y se aventuro preguntar-me llamo Travis y tu?-

-Vincent-respondió limpiándose la cara.

-deberías ir a tu casa, por que es muy peligroso que este fuera con esas cosas sueltas-comento preocupado Travis, al ver a un niño solo en aquel infierno.

-yo huí de casa del tío Leonard por que le estaba pegando a su hija Claudia, me dio miedo que me golpeara mí- contesto con un tono triste el pequeño Vincent mientras volvían a caer las lagrimas por su bello rostro

- y tus padres pequeño?-trato de cambiar de tema Travis al ver a Vincent triste.

-ellos están en el cielo –contesto el pequeño Vincent melancólico.

-discúlpame por recordarte algo así -dijo Travis arrepentido por haber lastimado al niño.

-no te preocupes, gracias por ayudarme-comento Vincent con un leve sonrojo mirando a Travis.

-¿te acompaño a tu casa? – ofreció Travis mirando preocupado al chico.

-muchas gracias pero no te preocupes puedo yo solo –contesto Vincent claramente sonrojado.

-bien entonces cuídate pequeño Vincent-se despidió Travis.

-espera Travis – pidió el pequeño acercándose Travis, el cual se puso a la altura del pequeño Vincent, que sumamente avergonzado beso la mejilla de un sorprendido Travis -muchas gracias mi ángel de la guarda , seré fuerte para volver a verte - dijo el chico antes de salir corriendo total mente abochornado y así quedar marcado profundamente en la memoria de Travis.

********AÑOS DESPUES (POSTERIOR A LA MUERTE DE CLAUDIA WOLF, EN SILENT HILL 3) **************************

Nos encontramos con un Travis de unos de 35 años devuelta en silent Hill para volver a encontrarse con el pequeño Vincent que lo cautivo por completo y del cual se llego a enamorar a pesar de tener un único encuentro , el cual abarco por años sus recuerdos.

Todo esto se origino por una carta que recibió el camionero la cual contenía unas simples palabras:

Siempre te he estado esperando mi amado ángel guardián

En el pueblo de los espíritus silenciosos donde guardo los únicos y más felices recuerdos junto a ti .mi gran y único amor.

De: tu pequeño Vincent

-Espero que toda viva en silent Hill, mi amado pequeño-pensó Travis mientras caminaba por las desoladas calles.

En otro lado del pueblo se encontraba Vincent despertando dentro del sótano de la iglesia en medio de un charco de sangre.

-por que sigo vivo?- Se pregunto Vincent mirando sus ropas ensangrentadas,-mejor me cambio-pensó antes de dirigirse a su cuarto para cambiarse de ropa, al revisar su armario encontró una fotografía de el cuando pequeño y recordó al joven Travis que lo rescato y consoló cuando tuvo miedo, el cual amo y sigue amando , el cual fue el motivo por el cual se volvió fuerte y obtuvo el poder para que nadie se aprovechara de el , como cuando era pequeño.

-Travis...-murmuro inconcientemente Vincent mirando por la ventana.

En las desoladas calles de silent Hill

Travis continuaba vagando hasta que llego al parque de diversiones Toluca Lake, el ambiente no le agrado para nada en conjunto con el desierto panorama que ofrecia parque de atracciones.

-¿donde estarás Vincent?-pensó en voz alta mientras continuaba. Con su camino hasta la iglesia del pueblo.

Mientras tanto Vincent recorría las desiertas instalaciones del disuelto culto.

-al final este es mi castigo por mis pecados, vagar eternamente por el pueblo…, ojala vinieras Travis y me rescataras de esta pesadilla- libero un suspiro por recordar a su ángel de la guarda.

De repente el pobre de Vincent volvió a revivir la situación de sentirse vulnerable

Enfrente a un horrible monstruo que amenazaba con terminar con su vida por segunda vez.

-''ya llega mi fin''-pensó con resignación Vincent ante la idea de morir en ese instante , hasta que sintió un sonido familiar que era familiar..

Disparos atravesando el pecho de aquella masa deforme que amenazaba con exterminarlo por fin.

-estas bien chico?-pregunto una voz masculina , que provoco que Vincent abriera lo ojos para ver a su salvador.

-..!¿TRAVIS ?¡-exclamo sorprendido Vincent al reconocer el rostro de aquel hombre.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?-pregunto extrañado Travis

-no me recuerdas, amado ángel de la guarda? –dijo algo decepcionado por haber sido olvidado por su amado Travis.

-..Mi pequeño Vincent?-susurro Travis sorprendido.

-Travis...-Vincent se lanzo a abrazar a Travis llorando de felicidad como no lo hacia hace muchos años-no sabes cuanto te amo travis, no tienes ni idea, solo me vasto verte una vez para amarte siempre- declaro el menor.

-también te amo pequeño Vincent-dijo antes de estrechar mas al chico contra si mismo para besarlo, este no fue un beso apasionado si no mas bien uno que demostraba todo el amor que sentía el uno por el otro y cuanto se extrañaban.

-Travis quiero queseamos uno solo en cuerpo y alma-declaro Vincent con determinación pero con un gran sonrojo en su rostro

-mi pequeño no sabes cuanta veces soñé con este momento-respondió con todo el amor del mundo Travis.

-va..mos a mi cuarto-dijo algo nervioso Vincent

-como digas pequeño ángel-contesto el camionero

Ambos entraron besándose al cuarto de Vincent, con una gran urgencia de demostrarse cuanto se amaban y fundirse el uno con el otro.

Se despojaron de la estorbosa ropa que no les permitía sentirse entre si , ambos se comenzaron a acariciar con mucho fervor y sobretodo con el mas puro amor que pudo sr concebido entre ellos dos .

Travis comenzó a preparar a su adorado ángel para consumar el acto de

Que los fundiría a ambos en un solo se que jamás se volvería separar.

-Tra..vis- gimió Vincent entre cortado por el dolor –te deseo dentro de mi onegai-

-te puedo dañar-trato de explicarse Travis.

-please duele, si lo haces rápido me dolerá menos-rogó Vincent

-como desees pequeño- dicho esto Travis introdujo de una sola envestida su miembro dentro de Vincent.

- please quédate quieto hasta que me acostumbre-suplico por el dolor que le producía alojar dentro de su ser la hombría de Travis.

-esperare amor mío –dijo mientras comenzaba a besa el pecho de Vincent y lo masturbaba para distraer su molestia.

-ahhahhaha muévete Travis- dijo Vincent entre gemidos de puro placer provocado por su amado ángel guardián

-mm...…como ordenes pequeño –dijo Travis notablemente excitado por los gemidos del menor y comenzó a embestirlo justamente en el punto donde ambos gemían de pura pasión y placer

-plea..se mas rápido-rogó Vincent cegado por el placer.

Silenciosamente Travis acato la orden haciendo que ambos se sintieran en el paraíso

-Tra..vis. no puedo me voy a correr –dijo Vincent notando que terminaría pronto.

-aguanta un poco, ángel mío, terminemos juntos-pidió Travis envistiendo mas fuerte a Vincent, el hizo lo posible para no terminar

-ahora Vincent juntos para siempre AHHHHHHHHH-grito Travis corriéndose dentro de Vincent, al mismo tiempo que el menor lo hacia entre ambos vientres.

-Travis prométeme que nunca más nos separaremos –ordeno un agotadamente feliz Vincent.

-nunca sin importar lo que pase mi pequeño porque siempre te espere-dijo Travis antes de caer dormido en el más dulce sueño, con su único y real amor.

-también te espere mi ángel de la guarda..., siempre juntos-susurro Vincent antes de unirse a su amado en su letargo con la constancia de nunca mas estar solo.

NOTAS FINALES.:

Se puede ver a Taitsu y a reí amordazados mientras que makenshi toma una taza de te

Makenshi: bien eso se ganan por aburrirme con sus peleas par de IDIOTAS , gracias sephiroth por ayudarme con ellos

Sephiroth: no hay de que , por que interrumpieron mi juego con mi pequeño cloud , justo en el mejor momento T.T ,por eso me vengare

Makenshi : calma seph mejor ve a jugar con cloud( a que jugaran? O.o)

Y hasta luego

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

OH mi segundo ficc de silent Hill , realmente no se como se me ocurrió , simplemente me senté frente al computador zas en dos días el ficc terminado , aun que no he de negar que es mi primer lemon escrito ,pero no esta tan mal.

Ni se nota que me gusta esta pareja media exótica jeje, bueno gracias por los comentarios y con esto cumple el pedido de otro ficc yaoi de silent Hill , en todo caso esto lo escribe del PC de mi casa y luego Tengo que ir a un ciber para publicarlo

Por que no tengo Internet bueno cuídense y se agradecería comentarios o pedidos de una pareja en especial para hacer un ficc ,


End file.
